Krystalite
Miss Sanrio (formerly known as EmberPrismDX) is a user in Club Penguin Wiki. She has been playing CP since 2006, then she found Club Penguin wiki in 2009, later, she checked Club Penguin Wiki in 2013 for more cheats and information about CP. And finally, on December 25th 2014, she finally became a user. Trivia *For some reason, many users and admins thought she was a sockpuppet of CPPerapin, although it was confirmed by Hey.youcp when he contacted Wikia to do an I.P. check request. But this was just a joke. Gallery User image flower.jpg|Her first avatar. User image toph.jpg|Her second avatar, of Toph Beifong from Avatar:The Last Airbender. User image aoi.jpg|Her third avatar, of Aoi Kiriya from Aikatsu!. User image cat.jpg|One of her random avatars, of Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu!. User image glorius.jpg|Her December 30, 2014 avatar. User image idol.jpg|Her New Year's Eve 2014 avatar. User image new years.jpg|Her New Year's 2015 avatar, of the main protagonists from Aikatsu!. User image ballet.jpg|Her fourth avatar, of Super Happiness Lovely from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!:Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. User image me.jpg|Her fifth avatar. User_image_minami.png|One of her random avatars, of Mirei Minami in her regular look from PriPara. User image cookie.jpg|Her sixth avatar. User image cure twinkle.jpg|Her seventh avatar, of Cure Twinkle from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. User image megumi and haruka.jpg|Her first January 31st avatar, of Megumi Aino from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Haruka Haruno from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. User image lovely flora.jpg|Her second January 31st avatar. Temp file 25922758 1423680269.png|Her eighth avatar, of Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. User image star butterfly.png|Her ninth avatar, of Star Butterfly from Star VS The Forces Of Evil. User image cure heart.png|Her Valentine's Day 2015 avatar, of Cure Heart from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. User image sagwa.png|Her February 18th avatar, of Sagwa Miao. User image cherry.png|Her tenth avatar, of Ann Fukuhara and Wakana Morizono from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. User image Rin.png|Her eleventh avatar, of Rin Kurosawa from Aikatsu!. User image Sumire.png|Her twelfth avatar, of Sumire Hikami from Aikatsu!. User image oreo pie.jpg|Her thirteenth avatar. User image amulet clover.png|Her St. Patrick's Day 2015 avatar, of Amulet Clover from Shugo Chara!. User image zakuro.png|Her fourteenth avatar, of Mew Mew Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew. User image sakura.png|Her fifteenth avatar, of Sakura Kitaōji from Aikatsu!. User image girl anon.jpg|Her April Fools 2015 avatar. User image berry.jpg|Her Easter 2015 avatar, of Mew Mew Berry from Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode. User image thumbelina.png|Her sixteenth avatar. User image frozen fever.png|Her seventeenth avatar, of Elsa from Frozen Fever. User image meghan.png|Her eighteenth avatar, of Meghan Trainor. User image kii.png|Her nineteenth avatar, of Kī Saegusa from Aikatsu!. User image li.jpg|Her twentieth avatar, of Meiling Li from Cardcaptor Sakura. User image Ruby.png|Her May 31st avatar, of Ruby in human form from Jewelpet: Magical Change. User image mermaid.jpg|Her 21st avatar, of Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. User_image_pink_lolita.png|Her 22nd avatar, of Ciel Phantomhive crossdressed from Black Butler. 25922758.png.jpg|Her 23rd avatar, of Lollipop Hip Hop from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. User image pizza girl.jpg|One of her random avatars, of Hina Kagiyama from Touhou Project. User image bubbles mermaid.png|Her 24th avatar, of Hinaki Shinjō from Aikatsu!. Sokka and Katara.png|Her 25th avatar, of Sokka and Katara from Avatar:The Last Airbender. User image anime 4th of July.png|Her 4th of July 2015 avatar. User image anime bikini.png|Her 26th avatar. User image rainbow unicorn.png|Her 27th avatar, of Rainbow Unicorn as a My Little Pony unicorn. User image summer rin.png|Her 28th avatar. User image Ice Bear.jpg|One of her random avatars, of Ice Bear from We Bare Bears. User_image_mabel_and_waddles.png|Her 29th avatar, of Mabel Pines and her pig, Waddles from Gravity Falls. User image pink poinsetta.png|Her Christmas 2015/1 Year Wikiversary avatar. User image cure miracle.png|Her 30th avatar, of Cure Miracle from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. New Years anime icon.png|Her New Years Eve/New Years avatar. User image mirai.png|Her 31st avatar, of Asahina Mirai from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. User image flower princess haruka.png|Her 32nd avatar, of Haruno Haruka as The Flower Princess from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. test file.png|Her 33rd avatar. User image witch riko.png|Her 34th avatar, of Riko from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. User image miracle and magical with mofurun.png|Her 35th avatar, of Cure Miracle, Mofurun, and Cure Magical all together from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. User image human bill cipher ultimate form.png|Her 36th avatar, of Bill Cipher's ultimate form (human form fanart) from Gravity Falls. Screenshot_Pines Twins.png|Her 37th avatar, of the Pines Twins from Gravity Falls. Screenshot_2.png|Her 38th avatar, of herself from Pokemon X. User image froakie.png|Her 2016 Leap Day avatar, of Froakie from Pokemon Generation 6. User image Kay the witch.png|Her 39th avatar, of Kay from Mahou Tsukai Prettty Cure!. User image detective pikachu.png|Her 40th avatar, of Detective Pikachu. user image rainbow four leaf clover.jpg|Her St. Patrick's Day 2016 avatar. Screenshot_3.png|Her Easter 2016 avatar. static.png|Her 41st avatar. lillia 2.png|Her 42nd avatar, of Lillia from Pokemon XY&Z. User image mlg loafer.jpeg|Her 43rd avatar, of Loafer as an MLG edit. this character who might be one of my top 3 loud sisters.png|Her 44th avatar, of Luan Loud from The Loud House. User image pearl flower.png|Her 45th avatar, of Pearl from Steven Universe. User image luna loud.png|Her 46th avatar, of young Luna Loud from The Loud House. this character.png|Her 47th avatar, of Lincoln Loud from The Loud House. User image me.jpg.png|Her 48th avatar, of fanart of Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. User image clownpiece.jpg|Her 49th avatar, of Clownpiece from Touhou Project. Category:Female Users Category:2014 Users Category:Regular Users Category:American Users Category:Valley Girls